


13 Days of Christmas Prompts and AUs

by Lonely_Enigma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically just the three of them being siblings, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Forest Spirits, Gen, MCYT Christmas Prompts, Northern Lights, Older Brother Clay | Dream, Platonic Relationships, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Enigma/pseuds/Lonely_Enigma
Summary: 13 days of various themes Christmas prompts where I focus on different AUs that I have.Day 2: SleighingDream and Tubbo spend time in the snow
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am doing this as a challenge where I have 13 prompts which I will be posting every other day. I wanted to take this as an opportunity to focus on various AUs I have created but not yet personally uploaded yet. Each of the AUs featured will have their own work at some point but I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> The AU for this chapter is my Theater Prison AU. An AU where the SMP is a prison and it's members have to put on skits and plays to appease higher beings who they call 'chat' in order to survive. I made this AU as a way to reflect the roleplay of the SMP versus when they are OOC.

“Dream, are you _sure_ we should be doing this?”

Tommy had been walking with Dream and Tubbo for hours, through the Overworld and the Nether alike. It was getting tired and frankly Tommy was getting a bit worried. He couldn’t slow down his racing thoughts, especially when the thought of chat returning at any given moment unsettled him. The ‘chat’ was the all-powerful deities that kept them imprisoned. The ones they needed to please just to stay alive. They were powerful and terrifying. One wrong move and they would all be sent to their permanent demise.

“Of course, chat is never here on the second of the month, never have been, never will be.”

Tommy nodded but that didn’t stop him from holding Dream’s hand a bit tighter. Tubbo shot him a nervous glance from the other side of Dream. Sensing the other two’s nervousness, Dream stopped and turned around to face them. He pushed his mask aside and crouched down.

“Listen, I know you guys are scared, but I want you to trust me that things will be ok. Chat isn’t here; we are safe. In the worst case scenario, I have an improv in mind.”

Tommy looked at Tubbo and Tubbo looked back. They trusted the older man; no matter what happened in their play, no matter how cruel Dream acted in front of chat, they knew the truth. Dream was kind and loyal; he would protect them. With a slight nod, the trio started walking again.

When Dream approached them earlier after their latest skit, the two teens weren’t sure what to expect. He told them to bring warm clothing, and a jukebox. That in itself wasn’t too strange. Dream had always insisted on bonding time after a particularly tense skit. But when the older man alluded they would be going somewhere cold when there weren’t any cold biomes around, that was weird.

After hours of walking, they had finally made it to the cold tundra where they pulled on long cloaks to keep out the freezing wind. Thoughts swirled around Tommy’s head as they walked, thoughts about the part he would play in their next skit. He only had one life left after all, if he lost it…

Tommy was startled out of his thoughts by something cold and wet hitting his face. The next thing he knew there was a loud wheezing laugh and a high pitched giggle. Tubbo and Dream were on the ground rolling with laughter as if Tommy getting hit in the face with a snowball was the funniest thing on the server.

“Oh my god, your face!” Tubbo giggled, barely able to contain himself. “That was awesome!”

Tommy huffed and grabbed a fist full of snow before throwing it in Tubbo and Dream’s faces. Dream popped up, a wild grin on his face.

“Oh, so _that’s_ how you want to play?”

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other before running off, shrieking with laughter. Tommy vaguely wondered if this is how the rest of the Dream Team felt during Manhunt. Tommy ducked behind trees as Dream aimed snowballs at him, quickly dropping down to form his own snowball to throw back at the older man. Suddenly he felt another snowball hit the side of his face, laughing when Dream got pelted in a similar fashion only a few moments after him. Tubbo’s light laughter flitted from the tree tops.

The three of them continued their snowball war until they were all soaked and shivering. Their skin was red from the cold, and their panting breaths were visible in the cold air. The sun had set which left it even colder.

“Alright, alright, come on, we don’t want to miss it,” Dream said as he straightened up.

“Miss what?” Tubbo questioned, teeth chattering from the cold.

“You’ll see…” the older man teased cryptically, pulling out dry cloaks for them out of the inventory. After Dream had collected their soaked cloakes and made sure they were wrapped warmly in the new cloaks, he started leading them again.

Dream led them up a mountain face until they were on a clear ledge. It was cold and windy, but it was a beautiful sight. The world stretched out before them, leaving the wide sky visible for all of them to see. The night was clear and the stars sparkled in the sky, it was truly awe inspiring. When Tommy turned around again, he saw Dream had set up a blanket for them to sit on. The two teens wasted no time snuggling up on the blanket, watching with wide, excited eyes as Dream pulled a thermos of hot chocolate and cups out of his inventory.

“Dream, what is this place? This is incredible!” Tommy asked as the other man poured hot chocolate for them. Dream just gave him a warm smile.

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. Do you have the jukebox?”

Tommy nodded, pulling the device out of his inventory and setting it up next to the blanket. Dream smiled and ruffled his hair before passing him a cup of hot chocolate. Tommy wasted no time in sipping the sweet, warm liquid, feeling heat spread from his head to his toes. With a flick of his wrist, Dream pulled out a familiar green music disc—Tommy’s disc. He placed it in the jukebox before heading back to Tommy and Tubbo, pulling them close. The moment was perfect. The music, the hot chocolate, and most importantly, he was sharing the moment with two people he considered his brothers. Despite the cold, all Tommy could feel was warmth. If chat were here, Tommy and Dream would no doubt be locked in vicious combat over the item. But chat wasn’t here and both knew who the disc really belonged to at the end of the day. Dream would never harm the disc, and Tommy was free to use them whenever chat wasn’t around.

“Look! Look!” Dream all of a sudden sat up straighter, pointing excitedly at the sky. Tommy heard Tubbo gasp in awe before he looked up at the sky himself. The sky was lit up with long ribbons of light. Greens, purples, and colors of every kind danced across the sky in a beautiful display.

“They are called the Northern Lights! I’ve been wanting to take you two here for a long time,” Dream explained excitedly as he held Tommy and Tubbo close. Tommy could see the tears building in Tubbo’s eyes and had no doubt that he looked the same.

“They’re beautiful…” Tubbo said softly, wiping his eyes. Dream nodded and ran a hand through their hair.

“I want you two to remember this moment. Remember that in the dark, there is beauty and light. Take this moment as a promise as well; no matter what atrocities we are forced to commit for chat, no matter how I am pitted against you, remember this moment, and know that I love you. I love you two so much, and I promise I will do everything I can to set us free.”

Tommy knew the other man meant it. He felt the exact same way. Chat could pull the strings all they wanted, but they would never win—not as long as they had each other.


	2. Sleighing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Dream play in the snow and do brotherly bonding :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is Sleighing!
> 
> This AU is a Forest Spirit AU in which Dream and Tubbo are forest spirits and Dream is Tubbo's protective older brother.

They say our world is full of magical beings. They protect nature and keep the harmony of our world. There are spirits who protect cities, and ones who protect the forests. Their magic runs deep, and their souls are filled with the very essence of their homes. Should you damage their home, they will be hurt alongside it, so be careful and treat everything you meet with respect. 

In a small cabin, deep within Arbadene Forest, a little child is sleeping. The bed is warm and cozy, piled with thick blankets made of fur. He is not yet aware of the fresh blanket of snow outside. The door makes a soft creaking sound as a young man enters the room, his white dress flowing smoothly with his movements as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Tubbo… wake up,” the man speaks softly.

Tubbo yawned softly; he didn’t want to wake up. The bed was warm, and the outside was cold. Winter was a time for sleep; when the land rested and recovered, and the nights grew long while the days became short.

“Wanna sleep…” he muttered, snuggling deeper into blankets. His brother just gave a soft chuckle. He understood the desire to sleep all throughout winter, after all, they were more in tune to nature than most creatures. 

“But Tubbo, it snowed last night.”

This caught the younger’s attention. Tubbo loved snow. It was cold and beautiful and fun to play in. He cracked an eye open and peaked up at the other.

“Really, Dream?” 

After receiving a nod of confirmation, Tubbo slowly made his way out of bed, part of him still wanting to stay curled up under the blankets.. He used his sleeve to wipe away the veil of condensation that formed, gasping softly when he noticed the white wonderland that had formed over night. 

“Can we go outside? I want to go sledding!” Tubbo said excitedly, tugging on the hem of Dream’s dress. Dream just chuckled and ruffled his brother’s hair. 

“Of course we can, little bee. However, first you need to eat breakfast,” he said, picking up Tubbo. Tubbo wrapped his arms around Dream as he was carried downstairs. The table was already set and there sat two steaming bowls of rice porridge. 

Tubbo happily ate the warm porridge that had been topped with mashed cranberries to give it flavor. Dream sat across from his, his posture straight and movements delicate as he ate. He reminded Tubbo of a royal prince from the stories that he was read at night.   
Once he was done with his porridge, Tubbo climbed down from his chair and went to wash his bowl. He was excited, this was the first snow of winter. The first snow was always the best. 

“Now, Dre?” he asked as the other washed his own bowl.

“Not yet, Tubs. You need to get dressed,” Dream hummed, rustling through some drawers until he found a knitted sweater and trousers for the boy. Once Tubbo was dressed up in the sweater, trousers, along with a cloak and boots, Dream put on a crocheted shawl and led the boy outside, their sled under his arm.

“Why don’t you have to wear as many clothes?” Tubbo huffed, slightly pouty that he had to wear so much while his brother only had a light dress and a shawl on, a crown of holly circling his dark hair. 

“Since I’m older, the cold doesn’t bother me as much because the forest helps to adjust my internal temperature. You’re still young, so you need a little more help keeping warm.”

Tubbo grumbled slightly; he knew his brother was right. His brother was always right, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Dream chuckled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. 

“Cheer up, little bee,” he said and led Tubbo up a large hill. Despite the excitement, Tubbo couldn’t help but yawn as they walked. A small part of him wanted to ask Dream to carry him, but he knew his brother was tired too; he was just better at hiding it. As spirits, they changed with the season, in both appearance and manner. Dream’s light hair had faded into a deep brown color, the freckles dusting his body now a pale white color. Tubbo had noticed his brother became quieter and more reserved in winter, spending much more time indoors.

Tubbo became so lost in thought as he watched Dream that he hadn’t even realized they had made it to the top of the hill until Dream placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, placing the sled down. After a slight nod from his brother, Tubbo scrambled to sit on the sled, smiling as he felt Dream sit behind him and wrap his arms around him. 

“Ready?” Dream asked, his voice light and airy. Tubbo nodded, heart racing with anticipation as Dream pushed them off. The sled glided smoothly down the hill, easily picking up speed. Tubbo screeched with happiness as they sped down the hill, Dream easily steering them around trees as they were sprayed with snow. Once they made it to the bottom, Tubbo was eager to race back up the hill again, excitement overweighing his exhaustion. 

They spent hours outside, Tubbo racing up the hill as Dream pulled the sled back up. Every trip back down was just as exciting as the last. However, as the sun went down and the temperature dropped, Tubbo found himself growing tired. With a big yawn, he suddenly found himself being scooped up.

“Ready to go home?” Dream asked, gently bumping his forehead against Tubbo’s. Tubbo nodded and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, napping as Dream carried him home. 

Once they made it back, Tubbo was placed on the couch. His boots and cloak were removed and replaced with warm thick blankets. The torches and fireplace casted everything in a calming glow. He felt a loving hand stroke through his hair as he drifted off, dreaming of animals asleep in burrows and dancing snowflakes.


End file.
